


Double Take

by goresque



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Child Marriage, Heavy Petting, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Other, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresque/pseuds/goresque
Summary: As a sparkling, Starscream was promised to the Warlord of Kaon as a political favor. Vorn later, he intends to take what freedom is rightfully his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt on the dreamwidth kinkmeme. http://tfanonkink.dreamwidth.org/26881.html?replyto=16090369
> 
> Warnings for mentions of underage sex and child sexual abuse. There is no graphic detail, however the practice of child marriage in this AU of Vos warrants mention. Throughout this fic, Starscream struggles with what is basically child grooming for an adult sexual and romantic relationship he has no choice in.

 

Vos’ shining central tower, shrouded by clouds, glistening with sunlight, was the first time Starscream had ever set foot out of his family estate. He was enamored with the view from the window of the topmost floor in his creator’s office, awestruck and curious, and uncomfortably enough he was nervous.

At 7.64 vorns, being told he was betrothed to the new Kaonian warlord was not what he wanted to hear.

It was not uncommon for the spawn of Important seekers to be betrothed at young ages, married off and bonded to mechs twenty times their age. Starscream knew of clutchmates who had been married off younger than himself. The horror stories of his older siblings telling them of their bonding nights, too young for their seals to be broken comfortably, had his wings vibrating in anxiety. His creator had told him he would be bonded at once, a formality of the treaty they would be signing moments after the bond had been finalized.

Regardless of the circumstances and the frustration and fear that built up in his fluttering spark, Starscream would be damned if he let some pathetic grounder cow him into a life of servitude. He would bite and scratch and fight with every circuit in his tiny frame.

He would have, he told himself, if his betrothed hadn't been so damn _big_.

The mech was broad, his shoulder plating as wide as Starscream was tall. It made the young seeker tremble to stand beneath such an awe inspiring mech.

“You've promised me a _sparkling.”_ The grounder’s features twisted up into a sneer of disgust. Starscream spared himself a glance down at his own young frame. The warlord turned to his advisor, a blue mech with a visor and facemask, exchanging a few hushed words.

Starscream’s undeveloped winglets fluttered with the comment, a strong feeling of indignation coming over him. Did this ground pounder not think he could handle marriage? He was more mature than many his age, and he immediately stomped his tiny thruster and crossed his arms to prove such a fact to the brute.

“I'm not a sparkling!”

“Shh, mechling.” Ramjet placed two palms over his shoulders, pushing down to remind him to stay grounded. His attention returned to the warlord. “Honored Megatron, we welcome you to Vos. We hope it's height is pleasing to you.”

“It's a nuisance to come so high.” The grounder, Megatron, approached them both, leering down at Starscream with unkind optics. “Especially when all I am being offered is a towerling _brat.”_

“I assure you, Lord Megatron.” Ramjet gripped his shoulders a little too tight for comfort. “Starscream is very promising. He already excels in his studies, and has taken a particular interest in the sciences. If it is his etiquette you are worried about-” a telling squeeze told Starscream to keep his intake shut, “-He is still being taught. As soon as you are bonded you may instate any amount of training you deem, ah… necessary.”

There must have been something else insinuated that Starscream didn't catch, because the warlord’s features twisted up in disgust at the very mention of the offer. “And what if I were to refuse to take such a pitiful creature? I have no desire for a sparkling at my heels, and I certainly have no desire to go about _fragging_ a sparkling of all things. Who do you think I am?”

Starscream could feel the fear seize his creator. At the same time, relief showered over him, reflecting in his posture. He had no desire to go to anyone's berth, let alone a grounder’s, and that promise was enough to assuage any worries he had. Perhaps the grounder would even refuse the offer.

“No, no, of course not Lord Megatron. But should you bond him now, you may mold him into the perfect partner. He may even stay here! We will care for him, as is our duty as his creators. I only wish to offer you good fortune for the future. You must think about your future, how you will construct your home, how you want to continue. You will certainly need a bondmate to prepare your energon and to give you heirs.” Starscream jerked from Ramjet’s grip at the comment. He was grabbed once more, talons prickling at his young armor.

Megatron turned to the blue mech once more, no doubt communicating through their commlinks. Starscream had half a mind to tell them how rude they were being.

Too soon did the warlord look back at Starscream, and then his creator, and say, “I will accept these conditions, so long as he is kept out of my sight until he has come of age.”

That seemed to please Ramjet more than Starscream thought. He opened his mouth to exclaim his protests, only for his creator to dig his talons into his tender armor. Starscream trembled with anger at being cast aside so easily, and he wasn't quite sure why.

“As an official of Vos I can facilitate the bonding, so long as your associate is willing to be a witness?”

Starscream’s helm whipped around, his tiny ailerons flapping with the distressing progression of events. “Creator-”

“Shhh!” The violent hush had Starscream clamping his armor down tight, feeling small beneath his creator. He didn't want this, and he was slowly losing what little patience he had. He was close to losing his temper, and at the same time he was afraid to do so. What if he didn't go through with the bonding? Would his creator lash his wings? Would this grounder he was promised to change his mind and try to crush his will? Too many possibilities were already swimming in Starscream’s overworked little processor that he barely noticed when Ramjet grasped his tiny servos and forced them into Megatron’s enormous paws.

Starscream barely heard the ceremonial statements as he stared up and up and up at the massive warframe posed before him. His ailerons rattled as he shook, the severity of his situation crushing him. Starscream could only see how _large_ and _devastating_ Megatron was when they stood so close. He sniffled, his wet optics betraying his fear as he tried to show a brave face.

Only when Megatron released his servos did Starscream wail, optical fluids dripping down his cheeks. His creator looked appalled, and Megatron looked… uncomfortable?

“Hush, shh, stop that now,” Ramjet hissed as he lowered himself to Starscream’s level, “You stay silent or you'll be grounded for a decaorn. I won't have you ruining this.”

“No!” Starscream shrieked, stomping his thrusters and blubbering as loud as he possibly could. “I don't want to! I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to!”

Starscream could see the panic in Ramjet’s features- a reassuring sign that he would get his way if he put up enough of a fuss. He threw his helm back and wailed, shrieking and crying as he threw himself on the ground, tiny fists slapping the floor and pedes thrashing.

He only screamed louder as Ramjet hauled him up and tried to march him to the door. His response to that was to go limp, becoming dead weight.

The only thing that silenced him was a sharp strike to his winglets.

Ramjet, furious and brewing with unbridled rage, stood Starscream up and pointed to the door. “You walk out that door and you wait until Lord Megatron has left us, then we will speak of your inexcusable behavior.”

Banished to wait outside his creator’s office, Starscream sniffled and curled up, only hoping the Kaonian warlord would annul the bonding.

Two joor later and the warlord and his associate came through the door, barely sparing him a glance. He stuck his glossa out at them in retaliation.

Ramjet snatched Starscream by the wrist and yanked him along beside him, walking too fast for Starscream’s small legs to keep up. “You're lucky that little stunt didn't _ruin_ our chances to be in good standing with Kaon. The brute didn't even bat an optic at your reprehensible actions. Now you come with me, it's time we get you set up with the tutors you'll need to become Lord Megatron’s bondmate.”

Starscream dug his heels in, despite knowing he had no choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is essentially the equivalent to an 18 or 19 year old. Old enough that he is recognized as an adult, however he is still young and immature, and lacks foresight to expressly consider all consequences that could come from his actions.

  
_“Another victory is handed to Megatron, the slagmaker himself! The Glory and Terror of Kaon!”_

Starscream watched the holovid, his servos moving with idle boredom on his datapad. He watched the mech on screen twirl and showboat, sparks and bolts raining down like confetti in his victory. Starscream remained attentive, though unimpressed.

Following his fifty-third vorn, and his official coming of age celebration, Starscream had waited for the promise of his life to another to come back to haunt him. He had feared the infamous Kaonian warlord would storm his home then and there to whisk him away. He had feared for orns, and then cycles. The cycles had turned to decacycles, and after that Starscream had all but felt insulted.

His entire life past the legal bonding had become centralized around becoming the perfect bondmate for Megatron. Starscream had been forced into etiquette classes, then fencing, literature (which included Megatron's own poetry, to Starscream’s annoyance), and whatever his creator trine had thought Megatron wanted of him. Starscream couldn't give less of a scrap about what Megatron might want of him.

His life had revolved so intensely around Megatron, in fact, that even despite his desire to stay far away from the mech, he was curious about why he hadn't come. Did he not want him? Was he playing mind games? Was he too busy? Really, what was truly the worst was not knowing. Starscream spent his entire functioning knowing exactly how his life would play out, and though much of it was not his choice it had become a comfort to know how his path was set before him.

This anomaly was a divergence from that path, and it was _terrifying_.

Starscream’s comm went off before he could lament any further about his uncertain future. He answered the call with a grunt. “What do you want?”

“No ‘hello,’ hunh?” Skyfire sounded terribly unimpressed. “Are you working on your energon mitosis experiment?”

Though Starscream had never been a fan of shuttles (so much kibble, inconveniently large), Skyfire was a fellow creation of an important trine. It was easy to get along with him when he knew many of the same hardships. It definitely helped that Skyfire was gullible and eager to please. Starscream made it a habit not to waste any opportunities.

“I got bored with it. I'm watching _him_ right now.”

“Don't you think this obsession is getting out of hand?”

Obsession. Starscream scowled at the very thought that he could be _obsessed_ with this showboating ground pounder. He was no better than a common brute, partaking in the gladiatorial arenas like some casteless miner. What sort of warlord, some tyrant, called a Slagmaker and a beast, would lower himself to such a low standard of living?

“I have to know what he's doing. He hasn't come for me yet, and I desire to know exactly why he _wouldn't_.”

Starscream's comm was quiet, the buzz of an open line on the other side the only indication Skyfire was still there. Then, “Do you think maybe he… was just taking advantage of the treaty?”

“And what?” Starscream could tell that his friend was mincing words. “Do you think he doesn't want me?”

Another pause. “Would it be so bad if he didn't?”

Starscream’s fists clenched. He hated to think he had been given away so easily, like a worthless trinket, at such a young age. His childhood had been stolen from him, his entire life devoted to pleasing another. And yet he was _infuriated_ that his warden had yet to cage him. His plating ruffled at the mere thought that he was _undesirable_.

He had been told his whole functioning he had to become what Megatron desired. Whether he didn't want to be or not, hearing that he could be undesirable set a cold fire in his lines.

“I'm not going to be snubbed like that. I at least expected to be _acknowledged_.” If Megatron didn't want him as a bondmate that would mean freedom for Starscream. But Starscream had to find out if it was false hope or not.

“Please don't do anything reckless,” Skyfire said, managing to get a long sigh over the comm before Starscream hung up on him.

Reckless. Who did Skyfire think he was? Some simpering bitlet? Starscream fumed at the idea that he would be anything but thorough…

Starscream glanced at his holovid again, where the after-battle talkshow was commenting on all of Lord Megatron’s highlights. He tapped his talons against his jaw, soon nibbling on his knuckle in thought.

Why should he wait for Megatron to come to him? That would be giving up power that Starscream could snatch up for himself. Having so little control in his life meant he was quick to seize whatever he could. If he was the first to act, the first to reach out, he would be the one with the upper hand. Megatron would be caught off guard.

Yes, yes, it was perfect. Starscream’s derma twisted up into a smug smirk as he thought of the Kaonian Warlord forced to face the mech he had taken as a legally bonded mate; made to face the consequences of thoughtless decisions. The seeker dialed Skyfire once more, and again not even bothering with a “hello.”

“Do you know where I can purchase tickets to the Kaonian gladiatorial matches?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream’s scheme goes belly-up.

A hefty vent roared through Megatron’s frame as he rolled his shoulders back, scanning the cheering crowds. He swaggered through the uproar and the mishmash of EM fields that saturated the whole of the arena, twirling once or twice to wave to fans all around the stadium. He reached out to brush his clawtips to the outstretched palms of fans in the standing seats, close enough they had been sprayed with energon upon the end of battle.

He circled the arena once before he bowed, and ignored their cheers for an encore. Soundwave waited at one of the two arena exits, waiting patiently. Megatron took his time to saunter back to his most trusted advisor.

“What news do you have?” he said, walking straight passed Soundwave; Soundwave fell in step immediately.

“Megatron: scheduled to meet with VIP attendee. Query: cancel?”

Megatron’s derma twitched at the prospect of having to shmooze with some senator or councilor from another city-state. He abhorred having contact with other nobility, though he shuddered to think of himself as such. However, some amount was necessary. He shook his head as he answered, “No. I will meet with them, for a short amount of time at least.”

Soundwave nodded. “Soundwave: will arrange a venue.”

* * *

Starscream had been in awe of seeing Megatron win a match in person. He was tucked away neatly in one of the VIP boxes, alone and unabashedly watching the ruler of Kaon tear another mech limb from limb. It was breathtaking to see the carnage, the pure thirst for destruction. It was an intoxicating show.

Meeting with Megatron would be more of a challenge.

Starscream was detailed down to the very last seam, buffed and shining like he was the star of the show. He'd taken precaution to get a decent holopaint to disguise himself, for the sake of recon, he told himself. He was here to wheedle out information, not to throw himself at the warlord of Kaon.

Being lead to a dimly lit Polyhexian restaurant hasn't been what he'd anticipated for meeting his would-have-been bondmate, but any complaints he had were swallowed by the image of Megatron sipping daintily from his cube.

The warlord was a sight to behold. Possibly even capable of rendering Starscream speechless. He was large, intimidating, and the scars that marred his plating took the seeker’s breath away. He looked different, clean of spilled energon. Stunning was the word that came to Starscream’s processor.

As he caught sight of the seeker approaching, Megatron rose and gave a curt bow to Starscream. “You must be my honored guest. I am Megatron- but you know that already.”

“Slipstream,” Starscream said, holding out a servo for Megatron to lavish attention to. He wasn't disappointed, as Megatron took his hand and laid a kiss on the back of it. “May I join you?”

“Please.” Megatron pulled out the chair for Starscream, a twinkle in his red optic as the seeker settled in, adjusting his wings to lay comfortably against the back. “Tell me, Slipstream, what brings you to Kaon? Surely I am not the sole recipient of your attention?”

Starscream tried to laugh effortlessly. It felt slightly forced. “Of course. I'm here to butter up the darling of Kaon for Vos.”

“Now, Slipstream, it's not kind to tease.” Megatron's smirk was flirtatious. Starscream even swore he felt a nudge at his pede from beneath the table. “I would hate to spend so much effort wooing you, only to find you've deceived me.”

Sudden fear lanced through Starscream’s spark. He refused to let it show. He redirected. “Woo me? Doesn't a handsome ruler such as yourself have a bonded? Or perhaps an intended?”

And he certainly wasn't _fishing_.

“I suppose I should say it is unfortunate that I have none,” Megatron said, thanking the service mech for bringing their engex that Starscream hadn't realized he ordered. “However, truthfully I can say that I enjoy being unattached.”

Megatron’s pede nudged him again, and Starscream felt his core temperature take a sharp spike. Every flirtation, every promiscuous glance promised him something divine.

“A booth would have been preferable,” Starscream offered up, dim, romantic thoughts of himself and Megatron squirreled away in a small, softly lit corner where they could lean against one another. A small amount of embarrassment welled up in his spark. He imagined instead of playing footsies, if they sat beside one another perhaps Megatron would put a hand on Starscream’s thigh, possibly even lean in for a kiss. And as they looked at one another, maybe, just maybe, Megatron would see something in him worth taking…

Starscream jolted himself violently out of that fantasy. Humiliation swam in his field. He couldn't believe he was fantasizing about this brute. It had to just be all the pathetic, sappy stories Dirge had fed him as a mechling.

Disgusting. As if he would actually let himself be caged.

Megatron showed no interest in Starscream’s words beyond pleasantries, which Starscream was only mildly appreciative of. Despite his wounded pride, he listened to Megatron speak about this and that, in which Starscream would give punctuating nods and ‘mhmm’s to indicate he was still listening.

“Tell me, Slipstream, how does Vos fair?”

The question threw him for a loop. Megatron had been prattling on about himself and his own affairs for so long that Starscream hadn't thought he would care to listen. Truthfully, Starscream hadn't prepared anything to say.

“In the air, as always,” Starscream hummed, tilting his cube against his lips. He let the joke settle, and finished his sip before he went on, “Everything fairs well. There isn't a terrible amount of drama in Vos, what with us being near inaccessible to those below. We've been lucky to avoid the political downpour.” Starscream only hoped it was true. He never did fancy taking interest in the politics.

“And what of the reason for your visit today? There must be more to it than a desire to have my company.” Megatron’s features turned calculating in only a moment, no longer looking playful.

Starscream panicked. In his hurried thoughts, he decided the truth was the best lie, “Truthfully? I am a fan of yours. It may be untoward, but I decided to be selfish and take your time for myself. I enjoy your matches, I watch them while I study.”

“Tell me, what is it that you study, Slipstream?” Megatron was smooth in his transitions, the calculating gaze never faltering.

“At the moment I'm working on an energon mitosis experiment. I've taken the idea from organic amoeba to see if I can solve the fuel shortage in Vos.” Starscream fluffed up his plating in his pride, his crest fanning out just slightly. “It's going to be the project that I submit to the Scientific Institute when I apply.”

Megatron seemed to pause for a moment, as if considering something. Instead of bringing up whatever that conclusion seemed to be, he said, “You must be very bright. How old are you?”

“I came of age just a few decacycles ago,” Starscream hummed, becoming more comfortable as he talked about himself. “I hope to be the head of the institute at some point.”

“Lofty goals for someone so young.” Megatron punctuated his statement by finishing his cube. “Tell me, Slipstream. If you are here of your own volition, without the pressure of politics, would that mean I am free to invite you back to my apartments? For… less than professional ends to this meeting.”

Starscream froze up, countless words replaying along his HUD. Alone with Megatron. Less than professional. An invitation to Megatron’s habsuite.

Megatron _desired_ him. That was all that was possible to preen from his words. He was being forward, of course. Starscream couldn't imagine a brute like Megatron being subtle. This was his chance to have what he wanted- a taste of it anyway.

Starscream almost shook himself from that thought tree. He terminated the original thought at the root. He was here to size Megatron up, not be used as some frag toy. “Well…” He had to think quick. “I would love to. Unfortunately, I am intended to another.”

Only half a lie.

“And?”

Starscream was struggling to come up with lies every time he looked into Megatron’s softly lit red optics. “It wouldn't be a big deal if I weren't, ah…” He certainly wasn't embarrassed to admit he was sealed. “I'm sealed. There. I've said it.”

Megatron leaned back in his seat, mulling over the information. He nodded then, before reaching over the table to stroke Starscream’s servo. “There is more than one way to interface, Slipstream. Not all of them involve breaking seals.”

Starscream squirmed under Megatron’s touch. His gaze was intense, leaving Starscream to shift with discomfort. “I suppose there could be no harm…”

He couldn't believe he had just agreed.

* * *

He'd had three cubes of high grade and it didn't feel like nearly enough. Starscream was giggling as he pawed at Megatron’s hips, wiggling closer as their transport whisked them through the city. Megatron's apartments were modest, unbefitting of a ruler of a city. Starscream chose not to comment as he tugged Megatron’s frame against his own.

Too giddy with the prospect of interface- actual, real interface- he wasn't even phased when Megatron pinned him against the wall. Liked it rough, did he? Starscream was more than okay with that.

Starscream’s optics went wide as then he was met face to face with Megatron's fusion cannon.

“So, Starscream of Vos, when were you going to reveal yourself? After you’d poisoned me? Or perhaps you’ve got something hidden on you.” Starscream felt sick as he was then frisked by a too-large hand, sliding under his hip and between his thighs for any abnormalities. “Or maybe something up your valve. Sealed my aft. Who ever heard of a sealed seeker?”

“I-I really hope this is some poor attempt at a role-play,” Starscream laughed, his voice breaking with static.

“Vos is in a precarious place. I knew they would send someone after me eventually. It’s the right of ascension. You kill me, you take over. That’s what you’re here for, isn’t it?” Megatron revved his engine, his fusion cannon pulsing with energy. Starscream nearly purged at the thought he may actually die. Megatron was just some brute warlord- he didn’t have appreciation for Starscream’s pedigree. “You really shouldn’t have purchased tickets under your real designation if you were trying to spy.”

“No! Listen, I lied to get close to you, but only because- because-“ Starscream was becoming flustered, faceplates pink with energon flushed through them. He decided to tell the truth this time, “I wanted to know why you never came for me!”

That gave Megatron pause. His fusion cannon dimmed, and he was silent. He stared at Starscream for longer than was necessary; his expression stayed the same. ”What?”

Silence followed. Megatron tilted his helm, like a confused hellhound.

It then struck Starscream. Megatron hadn't ignored him. Megatron hadn't even been waiting to come claim him. This wasn’t some master plan to have Starscream seek him out and grovel to be taken in or to force Starscream’s creators into shipping him off to Kaon. It was something much, much worse.

Megatron had _forgotten_ about him.


End file.
